goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Gelfand
Info Ethan Gelfand is a character who Formerly joined team family, And Later Joined Vidcon And Served In The United States Marine Corps And Also A Famous Youtuber Who Has 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000 Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And Also 17,000,000 Subscribers With The Play Buttons: Silver, Gold, Diamond. He Also Stays In The Bar Called The Youtube Bar And Grill With His Patrons. Full Name: Ethan Cole Gelfand Born: Staten Island, New York City Age: 17-18 Gender: Male Hair: Dyed Blonde Alias: PFC Joker, PFC Rookie, Lance Corporal Rookie, Private First Class Gelfand (Currently), Lance Corporal Gelfand, Corporal Gelfand, Petty Officer Third Class Gelfand, Private Pyle, Rookie, Rook, Newbie, New Blood, The Man From Staten Island Rank: Private First Class Alignment: Good Status: Alive Hobbies: Liking U.S. Marine Corps, Playing Video Games, Making Videos On 4K, Listening To WWE, Metal Music, Hiring Youtubers, Actors, Marines, Seeing Vidcon, Dating Tana Mongeau. Goals: Staying With U.S. Marines Corps, U.S. Navy Seals & U.S. Armed Forces, Stay As A Bar Patron, Survive In Iraq, Being A War Hero With Medals, Be A Good Man, Become A Hero Girlfriend: Tana Mongeau Occupation: TFM (Formerly), Youtuber, Vlogger, Gamer, United States Marine Corps Member, Vidcon Member Friends: Chris Kyle Enemies: Eddie Ray Routh, The Butcher Likes Saving Zack, Erika, Justin, Matt, Shawnette, Peter, Jayland, Tracy the others Like Anti Troublemakers, (Sometimes), Joining team family (Formerly), Gaming, Fortnite Battle Royale, Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout, Hiring Youtubers, actors and marines, joining the United States Marine Corps, His House, New York City, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, The Bronx, Marine One, His Corpsmen, His Battalion, US Marine Corps Stuff, History And More, Ventriloquists And Dummies TV Shows, Jeff Dunham, Watching Movies And TV Shows, Youtube Premium, Dying His Hair Blonde And Wearing Leather, Kevin "Dauber" Lacz, Crafting Items, Gear And More, PS4 Pro, Xbox One X, American Sniper, Meeting Youtubers In Vidcon, Tana Mongeau, Heavy Metal, WWE, UFC, Sports His 4K Camera, MacBook Air, IPad Pro, Apple Watch And iPhone XR, Tours And Being A Good Marine, Making videos, Nerf Guns, The Youtube Bar And Grill, His Youtubers: Alex Wassabi, Laurdiy, Bella Thorne, Liza Koshy, Gabbie Show, David Dobrik, Vlog Squad, Smosh, IJustine, Guava Juice, Joey Graceffa, RackaRacka, Shane Dawson, Juicystar07, Markiplier, DanTDM, Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, Destorm Power, Jesse Wellens, Oli White, Tom Syndicate, Fine Bros, Tyler Oakley, Andrea Russett, ExtraJill, Meg Delacy, Issa Twaimz, Tay Zonday, Toby Turner, Logan And Jake Paul, Chloe Bennett, Erika Costell, KSI, Team 10, Glozell Green, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Lele Pons, Eva Gutowski, Nikita Dragun, Matthew Patrick, McJuggerNuggets, KidBehindACamera, Boogie2988, Tony Tornado, Wafflepwn, Roman Atwood, Shay Carl, Lazyron Studios, EpicMealTime, FRED, Lucas Cruikshank And More Youtubers, Chris Kyle, Marc Alan Lee, Chad Littlefield, Omar, Sheikh Al-Obodi, Being Rich, Making Gaming Videos, Jarheads, Leathernecks, Staying Out Of Trouble, His Utility Covers, Uniforms, Helmet With Quad Night Vision Goggles, 4K HDR, Hillary Clinton, Democrats, 4K Ultra HD 60FPS, Thermal/Night Vision Goggles, With Sunglasses. His Glasses, Sunglasses, Monocle, Eye Patch, Visor, His K9 Unit: Cowboy. Other Marine Uniforms, Recruit Training, Becoming An Amphibious Marine, Recon Force Marines, Delta, Anti Communists, Russia America, Rifleman's Creed, His Devil Dogs, United States Marine Corps Boot Camp MCRD At San Diego, Eddie Ray Routh Dying, Burning Down GoAnimate And Vyond, Baby Shows, UTTP, Taylor Team Family With A Flamethrower, Absorbing Powers, His Infinity Gauntlet, Erasing All Of The GoAnimate And Vyond Universe By Snaping The Infinity Gauntlet, Getting Youtube Play Buttons By Getting, 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000, Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And 17,000,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000,000 Subscribers, 20,000,000,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000,000 Views, Monetizing His Youtube Channel And 4K Videos, Meeting and Greeting Youtubers In Vidcon & More Dislikes Bad Users, Ericina, Donald Trump, Republicans, Baby Shows, Taylor And Eric Jolicoeur, Randy Ruiz/Spider-Randy (Zombie Spider Randy), Luke Winston, Dion Paterson, Jose Ruiz, LouieLouie95, Coulden Preitt, Alex Parrish, Filip Brandt, Hunter Dudlicek, Jared And Crystal Robinson, Mary And Drew Jolicoeur, Gloriana, Junior Portela, Jackson, Rachel Quinn, Devin Jackson, Taylor and Eric's Cousins, Victor And Mara, Jake Gavin, TTC Transit Fan 1999, Chloe, King Armored Trinter, Sorcerer Eye, Sorcerer, Stephen, Richard, Cheryl, Brendan, Sorcerers (Monsters), Luna Girl And Romeo, Theva, 2 New Villains, Vampires, Ninja Twins, More Numerous Named Sorcerers And Monsters, Brian Noller, Dogenado, Brad, Battery Mill, Tobias James, Eric And Liz, Cableguy's Monsters: Thunderman, Huntsguy, Goris The Cyber Green Guy, Cusle Dud, Ziro, Zoria, Fladman, Soranra, Emma Dash, Thomas Crawford, Cortez, Bruno And Eric Torres, PowerJohn 25, UTTP And VGCP Members, Stephen Larson, Conor Slevin, Cole, Eriane, Jack, Jose And Joey Marquez, Isabella, Gozaburo, Ahmed Baeza, Kaigan Ryouchi And His Family, Tommy Parky, Brennan White, Caleb The Animator, Zane, Fundir Broe, Bangsters Army, No Average Jills, Emily And Jake, Cedric Haveng, Six Members, Aliens, 4 Zaras, 3 Powerjohns, Yann Carter And Friends, 3 Femme Arsenals, SuperMarioKing1999, 3 Memys, Jewels, Daryl And Darius, Ben Bowen, Althea Andrea, Candace And Caitlin Nicholson, James, Zaki Family, Fundir, Poop Broe, Jack, George Gelsin, Gelsin UTTP Family, Som Sharma, Jacob Wilson, James, Lucas And Chris Bonchano, Edward Hendrickson, TheEXTREMEKiD, Hackerguy720, Francois UTTP, Evil Lance Adams, Brennan White, Jake Adams, Adrianne, Eric Workman, Lorkin UTTP, Franco UTTP, Tommy Parky, Skylar Hawkin's Fake Dad, Fernandro And Pedro Martinez, Cayby J, Simon Snyder, Jack Miller, Coppis, Victor, Eric, The Beast, PixelGunFan2018, Christopher The GoAnimateKid's Ghost, Matt Crowley, Peter323232323, Kristina Jolicoeur, Jon Hendrickson, S.K. 1996, Jaxenrules 38, Trent Morrison, Adam The GTA Fan, Maggie, Jordanyano, TiagoTheAnimator UTTP, Warternet, Deathfetish, Lockrage, Larura's Vuzquzo, Kendra Leighton, Pedro And Edro, Diesel Clark, Gianna Johnson, Vesta Family, Vds William, Dragomir Constantin, Danilo, Ju1543, Julia Snyder, Ju1760, Alyssa Weldon, Ethan Davis, Wilkerson Family, Noah, Teeth God, Elena Bargin, Team Family Fan 2016 And Pearl, Travis, Stacey And Andrew, Shuriken9799631, Barbara Parnell, Allison Martinez, Ruben Queenston, Angelina Baumhauer, Nico Akiva, Skullcrusherz, Oeboninez UTTP, Evan The GoAnimator, Tara And Lara, 3 Filipino Wicked Citizens, South American Gang Squad, 3 Canadian Punkslayers, The Jockman, Joel Hammerstein, Rhianna Piper, Michael Van Gerwen, 4 Negros, Dante Clayton, Edster140, Daniel Osbourne, Luke Gartrell, Krzysztofparzych Lavlin, Tara And Lara, Super Strike, Alec And Sam Jolicoeur, Melissa's Parents, Melissa, Jake, Henry, Anna And Chris, Alex And Alyssa, Alex's Friends, Joseph Selaty, Paulina Swift, Taylor The Fangirl, Skylar Hawkins And Jake, David Val, LizComedian2001, Jeremy Herrera, TransformersGuy48, Zombie Jeffy, Scooter (Jeffy's Clone), Drawing Jeffy, Bully Bill, Tanner, Dummy Puppet Ken, Savannah, Patrick Araujo, Ronkey, Kumi, Salliana, Nolan, 3 Grand Chase Girls, Grand Chase World, VHS Crasher, Unger, Robot Square, Andy Panda, Nathaniel Seth, Alex Kimble, Lacy, Inez Thomas, Alex Kimble's Troublemakers, Zombie, Squid, Eliza's Dad, Jeanette's Dad, Paul Johnson, Diesel Dawson, Diesel Balkin, More Abusive Parents, WeHateWarrenCook, David B., Sevenfold47, Salli Ruiz, Zoey Mortillo, Stephanie Gavin, Lucy McCall, Dunstan, Triana, Kera, Fiona, Daneielle, Jenna, Katliyn, Zarina, Barbrina, Angel Team Warriors, AJ And Carla, Cody McCone, Max Malanaphy, The Lim Family, Jessica, Sharon, Cecilla, Zach, Richard, Helen Michaels, Asher Taylor, Moon Paquin, TC1996 And Steve And Their Family, GrandChaseRealCook, UTTP Groups, Alvin Hung, Leon, Team Daughters, Sons, Joey And Jennifer Jolicoeur, Matrix Woman, Travis, Billy, Frank, Wayne, Callum 1998, Caroline0204, Kristen Konkle, Jaxen Ross, GoAnimate And Vyond, Team Family And Members, His Death, Chad Littlefield, Marc Alan Lee And Chris Kyle Death, Omar And Sheikh Al-Obodi Death, Punishments, Getting Grounded, Going To Prison And Juvy, Being Guilty, Getting A Divorce, Widowed, Life Sentence, Common Law, Being Called A Dangerous Man, The Insidious 6, Ethan Gelfand (illusion), Crow, Zaper, Reptile, Cosmic Squid, Rhino, Electric, Zombie Saddam Hussein, Red Goblin, Genom, Clone Ethan Gelfand And 2 Clones, The Troublemakers, The Robbers, Other Spider Randy Villains, Lying, Doing Bad Things, Haters, His Fake Parents (Russian Spies), Comp School, TheFunEditor4 And His GoAnimate Characters, VGCP Characters, AMSalley94, Slippy V, Brendan Barney, Elijah, VH666, Zeke, Taylor Jolicoeur's Friends And Enemies, Teeth Guys, Derek And His Gang, Bullies, Claude, Tucker, Keith, Abusive Parents, Diesel Dawson, Alan, Gecko, Warren Cooker, Warren Cook, Simon Badger, Stooge Kids, Kidaroo, The Ninja, Mr. Stooge, Abusive Teachers, Axis Powers, Willem van der Hoeven, Salior Daniel, Taiga Kagami, Tony The Teeth Kid, Poopface, Willem Van Der Hoeven's Troops, Superhuman Monsters, Communists (Spetsnaz, VC, NVA), Krzysztofparzych Lavlin's Russian Robots, Shobey, Tregan, Zenom, Cableguy, Matt, Ju7641, Ju2500, Ju3000 LL96A, "Shobey"/Stormtroopers, Being Brainwashed, Manipulating Innocents, Taylor Jolicoeur's Robots And Stormtroopers, Bad Guys, Eddie Ray Routh, His Enemies, The Butcher, Idrees, Murad, Yusuf, Abduwali Muse, Somali Pirates In Africa, Terrorist Resistances In Iraq Other Information Powers: Ultrahuman Physiology, Absorption, Flight, Glide (Enhanced), Heat Manipulation, Size Alteration, Superhuman Strength, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Earth/Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Rank Switching, Thermal Vision, Thermal Manipulation, Volatile Constructs, Echolocation, Detective Mode, Ice Manipulation, Double Jump, Destroy Mode, Tactical Nuke, Electromagnetic Pulse, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Self Detonation, X-Ray Vision, Ice Force Field Generation, Teleportation, Teleportation Dash/Slash/Strike, Invisibility, Wallcrawling, Gravity Manipulation, Bulletproof Durability, Gravity Projectile, Smoke Manipulation, Shadow Camouflage, Slime Manipulation, Quantum Lock, Phantasm Manipulation, Phantom Breath, Magma Mimicry, Magic Weaponry, Ice Vortex Creation, Fire Creation/Burning/Melting, Red Hot Branding Iron Immunity, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Immortality, Superhuman Agility, Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Hellfire/Holyfire Manipulation, Biohazard Generation, Poison Manipulation, Drone Access, Vision Pulse, Optic Blast, Heat Vision, Plasma Vision, Voodoo, Magic, Elemental Magic, Enchantment, Luck Magic, Blood Magic, Mediumship, Nightmare Magic, Necromancy, Mysticism, Thermal Magic, War Magic, Sound Magic, Time Magic, Underworld Magic, Teleportation Magic, Technomagic, Spirit Magic, Mesh Mines, Barricade, Grenade Manipulation, Bomb Disruption, Blackout Manipulation, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Fortnite Dances (Floss, Ride The Pony, Tidy, Zany, Take The L, Slitherin, Snap, Gentleman's Dab, Hype, The Robot, Salute, Best Mates, Fresh, Reanimated, Electro Shuffle, Pop Rock, Rock Out, Dab, Boneless, Eagle, Headbanger, Wiggle, Infinite Dab, Kiss Kiss, Popcorn, Gun Show, Spike It, Howl, Finger Guns, True Love, Sparkler), Infinity Gauntlet: Nigh Omnipotence, Regenerative Healing Factor, Terrain Manipulation, Energy Absorption And Transformation, Death Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Energy Detonation, Energy Projection, Energy Conversion, Space Manipulation, Portal Creation, Vortex Creation, Spatial Pressure Generation, Intangibility, Force Field Generation, Global Influence Spreading, Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Negation, Illusion Conjuration, Stealth, Matter Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Containment, Time Manipulation, Event Recreation Abilites: K9 Unit, M249 Paratrooper, Special Ops Mastery, Expert Marksman, Expert Musician, Expert Acrobat, Expert Tactician, Expert Hand To Hand Combatant, Technology, Sniper Skills, Photo Mode Weaknesses: None Weapons And Equipment: KSG 12 With Reflex Sight, Knights Armament SR-25 Silenced, Colt Commando, Single Action Army Revolver, M16A2 With M203, USP 45, M1928A1 Thompson, M1911A1, M249 Paratrooper, Glock 18, MP5 Silenced With Holographic Sight, AN/PEQ-2, Magazines & Desert Camouflage, Desert Eagle, Frag And Smoke, Hairspray Flamethrower, Compound Recurve Bow, Crossbow, Overlord Serum, Infinity Gauntlet, Flash Grenades, Tear Gas Grenades Wingsuit, Dark Engine Glider, Parachute, Mechanical Axe, Weapon Camouflages And Charms, Armor, Bulletproof Vest, Shield Potions, Bandages, Medkits, First Aid Kits, Field Aid Kits, Slurp Juice, Chug Jug, Overwatch Drone (Thermal/Night Vision Camera, Turret), Death Metal Guitar, iPhone XR, Mullet Wig, Red Hot USMC Branding Iron, And More. Ammunition: 9mm, .45 Cal, 5.56mm, 7.62mm, .338 Cal, .50 Cal, 12 Gauge, Rockets, Quiver: Normal Arrows, Fire Arrows, Sonar Arrows, Poison Arrows, Explosive Arrows, Death Arrows, Paralyzing Arrows, Remote Detonator Arrows Vehicles: ATV Quad, Cargo Truck, Zodiac Boat, MH-6 Little Bird Helicopter, Quadcrasher, Dodge Challenger (Currently), GMC Pickup Truck, Dodge Ram, Ford Raptor, Jeep Wrangler, Hummer H3, Lamborghini Specialist Weapon: Scoped Gun Specialist Ability: Frag Grenades Type Of Hero: War Hero, Empowered Hero Gallery Category:Team Family Members Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:Good Users Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Controverial people Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:War soldier Category:Military Category:Brad Pitt Fan Category:Scout Category:Gunners Category:Metal songs lover Category:United States Armed Forces Category:2001 Births Category:1st Battalion, 5th Marines Category:War heroes Category:Charlie Company Category:Vidcon Fan Category:Infantry Battalions Category:Rich People Category:Vloggers Category:Gamers Category:YouTubers Category:Good Youtubers Category:Vidcon Category:WWE fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Fortnite Fans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Private First Class Category:Recruiter Category:Video Game Collector Category:Vidcon Meet And Greet Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Allied With U.S. Navy Seals Category:Allied With USMC Units Category:100,000 Subscribers Category:1,000,000 Subscribers Category:10,000,000 Subscribers Category:17,000,000 Subscribers Category:K9 Units Category:Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout Fans Category:Seal Team 3 Category:Seal Team 7 Category:Seal Team 1 Category:Mark Wahlberg Fan Category:Alive Category:People that retired goanimate Category:People That Retired Vyond Category:82nd Airborne Division Category:Allied With U.S. Army Category:Streamy Awards Winners Category:Famous Birthdays Category:Corporal Category:Petty Officer Third Class Category:Anti-Fugitives Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Lance Corporal Category:The Youtube Bar And Grill Category:Bar Patrons Category:Black Ops Specialists Category:Jews Category:Characters who are bulletproof Category:Characters who are stronger than anyone Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have Autism Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters who dyed their hair Category:Characters Who Have Sunglasses Category:UFC Fans Category:New York Democrats Category:New York Giants Fans Category:New York Knicks Fans Category:New York Jets Category:Brooklyn Nets Fans Category:New York Rangers Fans Category:NFL Fans Category:NHL Fans Category:NBA Fans Category:Characters Who Have All Superpowers Category:Rifleman Category:Scout Sniper Category:Survivors Category:Metallica Fans Category:Avenged Sevenfold Fans Category:Iron Maiden Fans Category:Misfits Fans Category:Suicidal Tendencies Fans Category:Slayer Fans Category:Lamb Of God Fans Category:Anthrax Fans Category:Testament Fans Category:Napalm Death Fans Category:Ozzy Osbourne Fans Category:Stone Sour Fans Category:Slipknot Fans Category:Disturbed Fans Category:Trivium Fans Category:Metal Band Fans Category:Fallout Fans Category:Assassins Creed Fans Category:Just Dance Fans Category:Lego Video Game Fans Category:New York Yankees Fans Category:New York Mets Fans Category:Staten Island Residents Category:Five Finger Death Punch Fans Category:Helloween Fans Category:Queen Fans Category:MLB Fans Category:The Lonely Island Fans Category:Characters who can glide Category:Characters who can swim Category:Characters who can throw cars Category:Characters who is immune to Death Bestowal Category:Characters Who Have 4K Ultra HD/HDR Category:Characters Who Have No Weaknesses Category:Characters who Become A Famous Youtuber (Good Ending) Category:New York Comic Con Category:NY Comic Con Fans Category:1,000,000,000 Views Category:Characters who Immune To Red Hot Branding Iron Scars Category:Agents Category:Sniper Category:Megadeth Fans Category:AC/DC Fans Category:Donald Trump haters Category:Characters who can Use Tactical Nuke Category:Characters who can use the Infinity Gauntlet Category:Characters who can Use Fortnite Dances Category:Characters who uses Guns Category:Characters who can Use Weapons And Equipment Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Conor McGregor Fans Category:Daniel Cormier Fans Category:John Cena Fans Category:Walk With Elias Fans Category:Undertaker Fans Category:Braun Strowman Fans Category:Seth Rollins Fans Category:Nikki Bella Fans Category:Big Show Fans Category:Paige Fans Category:Characters who can Absorb Energy Category:Characters Who Can use Elemental Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Optic Vision Category:Characters Who Can Turn Back Time